A Very Unhappy Birthday
by Ariel Lenore
Summary: It's Gaz's birthday, and she just wants to have pizza with Dib, all he wants to do is catch Zim. What is a girl to do? Mild launguage and doggydeath. Please review!


Invader Zim belongs to Viacom and brain-sucking Jhonen Vasquez. I would claim all fan-characters to be mine, but sadly, they all died in a plane crash with the fat lady.  
  
\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/  
  
Open up the scene with Gaz playing her GS2. Mr. Eliot leans over her desk and asks "Gaz, would you pay attention today?"  
  
Gaz replies a sharp "No"  
  
Mr. Eliot stands up straight. He isn't yelling, but is angry "Well, if you can't pay attention to my class, then you need to leave!"  
  
Gaz gets out of her seat while still playing and walks up the row of desks and out of the silent classroom. When the door closes, the kids jump out of their seats and scream and dance in victory. A fire starts in the back of the room. Mr. Eliot panics and runs around trying to calm the kids.  
  
We switch the scene to outside, where Gaz is already sitting on the steps and playing away.  
  
Pan up to the sky where we can see the sun above. The sky changes to where the sun is set lower and it is a little darker. The bell rings as we pan back down to Gaz on the steps. A bunch of kids are screaming and whooping as they leave the building, those who see Gaz become quiet and purposely step around her.  
  
The screaming running children lesson until there is none.  
  
Gaz is alone again. She coughs once. We wait for a second. Gaz opens her eyes, looking behind her at the doorway, irritated.  
  
The doors slam open, and out runs Zim, screaming "Get the fuck away from me!" He plows right into her, knocking her, she falls over in slow motion. Resuming normal speed, she hits the ground. She looks up form the ground at Zim who is running away.  
  
Dib bursts through the door, holding a cool looking gun with the words "SQUIRT" on the side. "I am gonna catch you Zi." Gaz grabs his right ankle, tripping him on the stairs, his coat flies over his head.  
  
She lets go and stands up. "Dib!"  
  
He looks back at her, angry "Gaz! I was just about."  
  
She yanks the gun away "Dib! You're not going to play with Zim today! We are going to have pizza and go home, and you are going to get me a present!"  
  
Switch the scene to Zim, leaning on a corner, catching his breath. "I see that the Dib has learned he cannot mess with.." From behind him, a vicious looking (really, really big) dog jumps on his head and drags him around the corner, growling and snarling. Zim is screaming with pain, digging his fingers into the pavement, but only scratching it as he is dragged away.  
  
Back to Gaz, she has narrowed eyes at him "I just want to have a nice, quiet, quality birthday time, OK?"  
  
Dib gives a lengthly sigh. "Alright Gaz. But after Pizza, I'm going to catch him!"  
  
"No!" She eyeballs him "Then we go home and do something FUN together! Got it?"  
  
Dib is agitated, but he starts walking his sister to Bloaty's.  
  
Switch the scene over to Zim, messy hair, missing a contact lens, and ripped clothing. He is crawling through tall grass out onto the sidewalk. "Damned dog demon!" He says exhausted. He tosses/pushes a bloody stick away from him. He continues ".Never mess with Zim." His face falls onto the sidewalk. He seems to have fallen into a noiseless sleep.  
  
==============================  
  
Fade into the sky: It is now later in the day, the sky has turned purple with a crescent moon.  
  
We hear Dibs voice from off camera, mumbling about how cows shouldn't eat Bloaty's pizza.  
  
Quickly pan down to Dib. He is looking around suspiciously while talking. Gaz is walking next to him playing her GS2.  
  
Dib stops as he spies Zim "Hey!" And points his finger.  
  
Switch to Zim who looks up off the ground in bewilderment.  
  
Pan back to Dib who whips out his SQUIRT gun and runs full speed.  
  
Back to Zim. His eyes pop out of his head as he jumps into his feet. He runs for it, wailing.  
  
"HEY!" Gaz calls out.  
  
Pan quickly to Dib. We are looking at a slight up angle of him. He turns around to the camera (Gaz). "Oh, Gaz! Um." He looks over to his left and gives an open mouthed smile. He runs off screen left.  
  
Switch to Gaz. Her arms are out, fists clenched. Soon, she opens her eyes and mouth a little, she relaxes her hands, her arms come down, slowly in surprise.  
  
Dib jogs over, holding a confused Poonchy above his head. He drops him (standing) in front of Gaz. "Happy birthday Gaz!" He says quickly and runs off screen after Zim.  
  
Zoom up on Poonchy's face "Today is YOUR birthday?" He waves his arms about in celebration "Yay! Birthday party!"  
  
Gaz grits her teeth and growls. Poonchy is silently waving his arms around. Gaz shoots out an arm and grips his neck. His eyes bug and he squeaks.  
  
Switch scene to slowly move in on Zim's house. GIR is outside in his doggy suit making dirt castles. We hear Dib moan in pain and Zim's evil laughter.  
  
Switch to the inside of the house, looking into the main computer screen. A space piloting video game is on the screen. We see a little Dib bug (his head) on the left, his life line is fading fast. While on the right we see a Zim bug scoring high points!  
  
Dib's pink spaceship explodes into several pieces, the sound of the explosion echoes through the cavernous lab.  
  
We look at the two from the screens POV.  
  
"Noooooo!" Dib cries miserably. Zim laughs some more. Both of their faces are lit by only the screen. The rest of the lab is very dark.  
  
We see on the screen Zim's green spaceship shooting everything, twirling around in the same spot. It isn't obvious, but his life line is going down.  
  
Switch back to them. "Damnit! I'll get you next time, Zim!" Dib makes a fist at Zim. Zim laughs, but is interrupted by another explosion sound. They both look at the screen with big eyes.  
  
We see the screen from behind them. Little bits of Zim's ship are going off the screen.  
  
"Nooo!" Zim cries with his hands over his head, tilting his head back in despair! Dib whips out the Water Gun and squirts him with a sad little water line. He grins evilly and squints his eyes as he does this. Zim's skin burns on contact and he screams and falls over to the right of screen.  
  
Dib jumps off screen like a wrestler onto Zim. We hear Zim "whumf!" on impact.  
  
Switch scene over to Membrane's living room.  
  
We see Gaz entering the living room from the downstairs doorway.  
  
Switch scenes to the kitchen entrance from the living room. Gaz walks into the kitchen, picks up a piece of paper from the table and walks back out to the door.  
  
Switch scene back to the Membrane's living room. Gaz sticks the paper on the living room door. She takes her GS2 from behind her back and plays it. She chuckles.  
  
We slowly zoom up to the note and it reads "Dib! There is a present for you down in the lab!"  
  
Scan to down through the many layers of the house.  
  
When we stop, it's very dark, with a lot of glowing chemicals in bottles in the background, some glowing green chemical is a puddle on the floor.  
  
We pan over to the right and see Poonchy gagged and tied to a slanted poll, his eyes are rolling around, his face is twitching slightly, his hair and what little we see of his clothes are a mess, and he is foaming out the mouth. We hear Gaz's chuckle as the scene fades out.  
  
End. 


End file.
